Why this last dance?
by Wasting words
Summary: O: TITLE CHANGE! Yeuhhh. Different kind of Pain just wasn't doin' it for me anymore. But worry not. Same content, no redos here. :D But you still have to read to it see what its about. xP
1. The Sickness: Preface

The day I had found out my best friend had brain cancer, I had gone berserk.

"Baby, honey, please, calm down!" I remember my mother pleading with me. Calm down? How could I calm down? My best friend is _sick._ The real kind of sick, the sick that _can't _be cured with lots of sleep, fluids and chicken noodle soup.

I think my tear ducts may have been out of commission that day, because I don't recall shedding a single tear that day. Instead, I screamed until my lungs couldn't take anymore, and stormed around my house until I reached my room.

_Crash. _All my jewelry boxes and random trinkets had all been shoved on the ground by an angry hand.

_Rip. _The posters had been torn from my wall, the covers had been recklessly pulled to the ground, the clothes from my drawers tossed from the drawers, and finally I'd detached all the drawers for from my dresser.

After my little tantrum had been thrown, my room was trashed.

Glass from my random trinkets littered the floor, clothes and covers were in piles from throwing them and the shreds of my remaining posters did for make shift snow in my room.

My mother had left me all alone, to cope with the grief in my own way.

I think I'm calm now.


	2. Korbean and Fearless Sid

"Kor-beaaaaaaan!! C'mon!" Sid pleads, puppy dog eyes shimmering. "We have to get to the beach now, or we'll miss our spot!"

I laugh and shake my head at the boy. The innocence contained in his fifteen year old body amazes me. Today was the Fourth of July and time for Sid and I's annual tradition of rushing to the beach literally three hours before to snag a particular spot on the beach, our spot, for Santa Monica's array of Independence Day fireworks.

"Sid, fireworks don't start for another _four_ hours." Sid lived for the fireworks in July. Ever since we were little kids, and our parents took us to see the fireworks for the first time.

At my words, Sid's face fell. "But Kor-_beaaaaaannnnn_." He whined upon hearing my words, "We have to get there early to get our spot! And the games. . they could be crowded. And the big bouncy thing!" He bantered on.

My eyes roll. I try keeping a straight face, staring at the wall in front of me as not to give into his pleads. He's known me for far too long. He pulls a maneuver he knows I cannot and will not resist. Those big puppy dog eyes melt into a sorrowed look, his bottom lip begins to quiver just so.

"Oh, please Korbyn? Please, please, please!" He launched himself to his knees, clasping his hands together in front of me, "You know no one else likes the fireworks as much as Korbean and Fearless Sid!"

I pursed my lips together, carefully examining his current position. He knew I couldn't refuse his begging, his puppy dog eyes and quivering lip.

Damn it. "Oh, alright. You win F.S. Just get up, you're making a fool of yourself!" I shake my head, offering him a helping hand.

"Yesss!" He jumped up in air in triumph, before I shooed him out of my room for a quick change of underwear, clean jeans and a Beatles shirt.

O0o0o0o0o

Kor-bean and Fearless Sid. Our names side by side almost sounded like dynamic super hero duo you'd read about in a comic book. We very well could have been super heroes in a past life, I suppose.

Fearless Sid and Kor-bean. It sounded so good either way. We've had those nick names for each other since we were old enough to talk.

And he had always been fearless in my eyes. Even when we were toddlers. He had always been my super hero. And I've always been his side kick, even if I am older by three months.

"Korbyn!" Sid laughed, pulling strongly on my wrist. "I can see it! I can see our spot!" His pace increased tremendously. Obviously, I was just along for the ride. My feet stumbled over one another, trying to keep up with the boy. "Oh, hurry, Kor! Someone's gonna take it! Someone's gonna take it!"He cried, nearly falling himself.

What a doof, I thought to myself. I'd always been envious of his innocence. The little kid inside of him was a permanent resident of Never Never Land. The spirit I see in that boys eyes, I wish I could capture within my own. I was far too mature for the youthful age of fourteen. If it wasn't for Sid, I would surley be one of those ladies at beach, lounging in a beach in a one piece catching up on the latest political news, DYI fashions, home recipes.

How Sid and I created this beautiful relationship is still beyond my knowledge. He's the spice in my life. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Korbyn," Sid began, pulling a twenty from his pocket, "C'mon, I wanna try and win you something from that balloon popping game!"

0o0o0o0

"It's almost time! Aren't you excited, Kor?" Sid pointed up to the sky, leaning back on his elbow. I smiled, resting the fair sized dinosaur plushie Sid had won for me on the blanket.

"Yeah, of course I'm excited." I was excited anytime I was around Sid. I looked around, scanning for any signs of the other Z-Boys.

I'm glad they weren't so entertained by the fireworks. It would cut into my 'Sid' time.

He was so cute. He honestly was. The boy had more spunk in him than any five year old. Maybe that's why he's my Fearless Sid.

"Ahh!! Look, look! Korbean, they're starting!" I smiled, laying my head on Sid's stomach.

I loved the fourth of July. Fireworks lit up the sky. Colors of purple, yellow, blue, red replaced the shining stars in the beautiful sky if only for a moment. My head dropped a little as Sid went to adjust his weight.

If I could take this night, and put it in a bottle for my enjoyment anytime, I would. That would just be amazing, having this night to comfort me long into my much later years of life. Of course, I had always seen Sid in the house right along next mine as it had always been. No matter how old we grew, my best friend would always be right next door.

I sighed happily to myself, taking in the feeling of Sid's fingers combing through my hair. The beach was a beautiful place to be at night. Even better with Sid.

**Yay for updates. Yeauhh, short chapter. I know this whole connection Korbyn and Sid already forming must be overwhelming, but criticize not. You'll see my reasoning for this as the story goes on, and you'll be glad I did it. Read, review and enjoy. :D**


End file.
